


【Timjay】A Terrible, Little Robin

by rate0101



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rate0101/pseuds/rate0101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一隻小小的羅賓帶來天翻地覆的生活！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Timjay】A Terrible, Little Robin

**Author's Note:**

> *Attention!  
> Timjay.  
> 以下含有輕微SM、不怎麼詳細的懷孕、不感性也不怎麼理性、沒什麼內容的內容  
> 雖然背景設定是男女皆能生子的AU，但基本上根本不會提到所以、現在不提下面就看不到了(笑)

1.

　　提姆的手神出鬼沒。

　　蛇信般修長的指頭點壓捻揉時輕時重、或那帶著火種的炙熱手掌撫起一處又一處火苗──就像是以火焰在他赤裸的肌膚上作畫。

　　傑森感受著黑暗中放大的觸感，想要呻吟卻無處發洩，唾液從嘴角的布巾滾落，沿著下頷骨，繞過顫動的喉結，暫停在鎖骨中間的小凹陷，濕了又乾、乾了又濕。提姆用剪短的指甲由上而下滑過晶亮的痕跡，濕暖的舌頭又由下而上抹消所有的水跡，最終附上一個落在嘴角的吻。

　　「嗯、哼……」在極短的空白後，濕熱感再度侵犯耳朵，從耳廓打旋進耳洞，濕黏感逐漸降溫的感受是如此清晰令人顫慄不已，這樣的反應似乎取悅了提姆，被獎勵性的咬上耳垂。

　　溫潤圓滑洽到好處。

　　熱氣呼在他的嘴唇上，越靠近越是灼人。從後頸開始，火熱的鼻息挾帶細小的火花在肩上躍動，啄啄刺刺緩慢沿著肋骨延伸，擴散至整個胸部，斑斑點點遍布。

　　他甩了甩頭，想把黏在額上的瀏海撥開。冷汗黏在身上的感覺糟透了。

　　但輕吮著耳垂的嘴唇突然停下。

　　「那是什麼意思。」

　　提姆的聲音夾雜著絲毫未掩的慍怒，喘息輕快的可怕。傑森不安地扭動起來，微涼的空氣摩擦他的感官，鑽進毛細孔裡刺激著全身。「你在拒絕我嗎。」

　　傑森搖頭。

　　但那兩條滑溜溜的手臂向下纏住腰，又滑過他的腹部在髖骨上繞著圈圈，惡意地在飽滿的胸肌下緣若有似無地刮搔。

　　胸腔起伏越發粗重。

　　傑森看不到提姆靠在心口上的微笑。

 

2.

　　啪！

　　大腿稚嫩的內側忽地傳來火辣的疼痛感，更多的帶著情趣意味。不等傑森的抵抗，第二下、第三下第四下隨後而至，「嗚嗯──！」最後一下打在靠近後穴的臀肉上。

　　火灼燒著。

　　一直遮著眼睛的布料被一把扯下來，即使不適應黑暗他也迫切尋找著提姆。

　　吐息落在跨間，溫度陡然升高，深藍色炎焰從那雙瞳孔竄出、鑽進內裡，從裡到外席捲全身，燙得傑森跳起來。

　　最終野火燎原。

　　「嗚──！」

　　提姆彈了剛剛一直忽略著的已經半軟的陰莖一下，大傢伙隨著主人顫抖。「只是舔了你就射了嗎，我甚至還沒碰到前列腺呢。」他把傑森肚子上的精液刮起來抹在穴口外圍，然後一把抓住通紅的臀肉。「真色。」

　　傑森盡自己所能大力呼吸著，在提姆又再次把舌頭伸進裡面時大聲呻吟。靈活的舌頭把濕潤的後穴舔的緊縮，一下下掃在敏感點；才剛射過的陰莖摩擦到提姆的頭髮，敏感的龜頭感覺格外強烈。

　　「嗚嗚嗯、嗯……」提姆就著傑森被綁在床頭的雙手把人轉了半圈，以便更深入探險。

　　他耐心的擴張著，不時用手指確認穴口的柔軟度。傑森已經大汗淋漓，他自己也不差，下身硬的發痛。終於在傑森緩過射精的刺激、慾望又再次抬頭時，提姆活動痠痛的下巴，回頭吻上背部的每一塊脊骨。

　　「你看，是你每晚都抱著的泰迪。這樣被它看著的感覺如何？」他把枕頭旁的泰迪熊抓到傑森和床之間，「一邊呻吟著求歡……你好像更喜歡被綁起來？在我還沒進去前就快射第二次了。」

　　傑森喘氣粗重，全身已經紅透，即便光線昏暗也看的出來。

　　「但是不行。」提姆掐住傑森的根部，在上頭打了個惡趣味的緞帶──來自泰迪熊脖子上。傑森扭著腰想擺脫緊勒感被一把抓住。「我不准。」

　　傑森再度被轉回面對位，提姆解開綁在後頸的結把口布拿掉，立刻瘋狂吻著傑森直到舌根交纏，要將對方拆吃入腹。「我要你看著我幹你、看著我把你填滿，然後看著我射到不能再射為止。」

　　「只有我。」

　　青藍與翠綠交融，提姆在傑森毫無保留的慾望中看到自己。「我會把你填得滿滿的，直到懷上我的孩子。」

　　「提姆、提米──」來自傑森的吻帶著野性，嘗起來是那麼溫和柔軟。

　　滾燙的熱鐵以一種不容退讓的方式將後穴節節撐開，直達最底，遠比舌頭更粗更硬。汗水揮灑著好似火焰將他們融在一起。

　　即將溺斃於這片火海之人，所有音尾都碎成求救信號。

　　「哈啊，傑……嗯、哼，放鬆……」

　　提姆把傑森的腳架上肩膀，保持著節奏小幅度抽差並按摩著濕濡的交合處，囊袋一下一下撞在傑森的屁股上。

　　「提姆拜託！」傑森纂緊被單，被束縛的分身顫動，分泌的液體浸濕緞帶，以一種格外淫穢的方式流向下腹。晃動的喉結帶出沙啞哭喊，傑森被綁著的分身已經青筋畢露。「操我、給我！」

　　提姆發出一聲滿足的笑，像是預告般吸吮兩邊的乳頭至紅腫惹得傑森無聲尖叫、弓出力與美的弧度，然後箍住傑森的腰使勁操幹起來，幾乎是全部抽出再狠狠撞進敏感點深處。數不清的吻或輕或淺落在胸口與脖子最明顯的位置。

　　「不要離開、我。」提姆說。他吻掉傑森眼角的淚液，讓他們的吻帶著些微鹹澀的味道，卻沒有任何粗暴的慾望。「拜託。」

　　他們在吻中高潮。

 

3.

　　「我們為什麼不能像普通人一樣搞一搞然後洗澡睡覺？」傑森戳了戳對面的提姆的臉不滿道。

　　提姆把熊砸在傑森懷裡，「因為你的心裡除了我還有別人。」

　　傑森看了看熊，再看提姆，再不可思議地看著熊，最後不可思議地看著提姆。「你知道你在跟一隻熊嘔氣對吧，還是沒有生命的那種。」

　　「當然。你抱著它睡時我真的愛死它了，但是你只抱著它睡就一點也不好了！我也在床上！我甚至抱著你！我有體溫！我會心碎！」

　　「我哪沒有抱過你？」傑森抄起熊糊在提米臉上，特別用力。「我剛剛還為了你的小情趣配合你！」

　　「我不管。」提姆咬上傑森的鼻樑，玩味性質地舔了鼻頭。「這事必須解決。」

　　傑森把熊重新擺回床頭放好，翻身跨上提姆的腰，兩條修長的大腿上繁星點點。他伸向自己的後穴模仿抽差動作讓裏頭的濁白順著引力流出，滴落在提姆的分身上。「這樣如何？」

　　傑森愛極提姆目瞪口呆的樣子了。

　　「我不知道還射不射得出來──你也是。」

　　「我們可以來試試。」傑森舔著嘴角，志得意滿地扭腰摩擦提姆下身。

 

4.　一個月

　　事情起因於一次早晨，傑森牙刷著刷著突然抱著馬桶嘔吐。

　　他們只當是不小心刷到催吐點，沒再追究。

　　可是從那之後傑森狀況很糟、非常糟，以至於提姆不得不求他停止夜巡。

　　也許是因為時不時會有的反胃嘔吐，他最近食慾也變的不是很好，嚴重時時一天只吃一餐；而且變的容易疲倦，常常還沒兩點就累了──必須提早結束夜巡的那種。打鬥時也力不從心，身上多了很多傷疤。

　　有次在盪鈎索時傑森差點暈倒，提姆意識到這次不能再繼續縱容傑森放任自己在危險的環境之下了。

　　可是傑森把義警事業看的太重，固執的像頭牛，扯八百遍也不願掉頭。

　　所以他只能盡全力讓傑森別受重傷。

　　人人都在說紅頭罩變得好對付多了，在他的地盤上犯罪開始猖獗。但另一方面又沒那麼猖獗，因為紅羅賓變得更焦躁，下手的力道變重了，有好幾次差點把罪犯的骨頭打斷。

　　最後他束手無策，偷偷打了通電話回家。

　　蝙蝠俠用一種前所未有的嚴肅語氣把他們叫回去。

　　「傑森，我想你該檢查……」

　　「不要。」

　　提姆替傑森蓋上毛毯，然後跑去廚房繼續切蘋果和油桃。傑森的口味反覆無常，例如他現在沒胃口就不想吃太油太重的東西，只能折衷吃些水果、燙肉和水煮青菜。於是提姆默默把外帶電話收起來，認命摸到廚房。

　　他想到布魯斯──就算那時穿著制服，那時該是布魯斯。蝙蝠俠才不會那麼慌張──的表情，不禁有點擔心，尤其諸多症狀加上他想起一個多月前那場突然的情趣，沒有戴套，也好像、沒有、避孕藥……多種因素組合起來，他發覺必須要說服傑森回去檢查一下才行。

　　「我不是說醫院，我知道你不喜歡那裏，我是說大宅。」他把水果盤塞到傑森手裡，靠上裹著毯子的肩膀。「我很擔心。」

　　傑森心不在焉轉著頻道。「布魯斯有叫我回去，他說我的身體數值亂了。我打算等到這個周末再說。」

　　「為什麼不能現在？這種事拖不得。」

　　傑森從原本像小動物般小口小口咬著蘋果，聽到提姆的疑問便用力腰斬蘋果屍體，聲音要多脆有多脆。

　　提姆覺得聽起來有點痛。

　　「因為我更想知道他是怎麼監控我的身體數值。」傑森瞪著提姆。

5.　兩個月

　　他們正在沙發上僵持不下。為了提姆２０分鐘前買回來的驗孕棒。

　　他們協商的結果是，與其等布魯斯，不如自己先來測。

　　老方法。

　　「你來看吧。」

　　「不，你測的，你先。」

　　「為什麼我要攤上這件麻煩事？」

　　「縱慾過度。」

　　「媽的以後你老二休想再進我屁股裡。」

 

6.

　　傑森看了一眼驗孕結果。

　　空洞的眼神裡流轉著那些他說的出與說不出的複雜情緒：為了意外震驚，更多的是未知的恐懼，和一點柔軟的什麼，或許是喜悅又或者幸福。這讓他回想起很多事，多半是童年、多半是不好的。

　　他想到一個肉呼呼的孩子，身上是溫和的奶香，彎著全世界最美的一雙眼睛對他咯咯笑。

　　他想到髒兮兮的巷子，那裡有他的紙箱和永遠下不停的雨。

　　他想到他母親，她有段失敗的婚姻，是由一打地下酒吧賣的劣質酒精促成，導致一次失敗的懷孕，生下他這個失敗的孩子，最後失敗的死亡。

　　從頭失敗到尾。

　　那做為一個失敗品，他能給這個孩子什麼？他能成為一個好父親嗎？他有那個資格養育他嗎？

　　所有感情被眨眼的動作一併濃縮成一滴淚，滾過臉頰。

　　提姆慌張地拿衣袖胡亂擦掉。

　　「……你這個烏鴉嘴，還真的被你說中了。」

　　「我怎麼知道說著說著就成真了……」提姆摟著傑森，半是撒嬌的摸摸他的肚皮，以肚臍為中心順時鐘按摩。

　　「你知道，如果你真的不想要，我尊重你。」提姆以嘴唇感受杰森睫毛不安的扇動。

　　傑森覺得體內充滿一股力量。

　　他想要這個孩子嗎？

　　要，他要。

　　他的過去並不好過，要說是負面集合體或許也不為過，但他可以給這個孩子一個更好、更幸福的生活。

　　他能嗎──

　　他提起提姆的臉頰肉向兩邊拉開，提姆的嘴角被扯成一個扭曲的笑容。

　　「閉嘴，然後好好想想該怎麼把消息告訴其他人吧。」

 

7.

　　「你知道我現在想幹嘛嗎？」提姆起身，把傑森拉進一個厚實的懷抱。「我想邀你跳一整夜的舞。」他搖著、晃著，哼著他們的定情曲，引導著傑森。「上帝啊，我們要當爸爸了！」

　　「冷靜點，小子，驗孕棒只是粗略檢測，有可能誤判。」

　　「我知道。」

　　提姆靠著傑森的額頭，親親他的鼻尖。

　　傑森想起幾年前的晚上。

　　當時和他相比稍嫌單薄的提姆也是這樣，硬是把他從沙發上拉起來，輕摟著他的腰帶著簡易華爾滋的步伐。他們光著腳ㄚ踏在柔軟的地毯上，舞步笨拙、互相踩著對方的腳。

　　旋轉讓所有景物變得輕飄飄的。

　　在柴火爆裂的劈啪聲催眠下，他忍不住靠在那瘦削的肩膀上，在耳邊低唱著Arisa的Controvento。

　　笑著、跳著、唱著、吻著。

　　後來提姆跑去學義大利文，為的只是理解歌詞，然後再唱一次給他聽。

　　他的歌聲比起當年的青澀低沉了不少，但依然美好。

 

8.　三個月

　　「恭喜你們。」雷斯莉宣布。「要公布性別嗎？」

　　「不、別，先讓他們消化一下吧。」相比起冷靜的兩人，布魯斯和迪克僵在角落，那兩張臉扭曲的程度已經堪稱方圓一公里內不會有活物了。雷斯莉了然的拍拍傑森和提姆的肩膀，還有布魯斯和迪克的。他們顯然更需要。

　　基本上反應都在預料之內。

　　「傑森……提米……你們、我不──我的意思是，天哪！你們！」迪克大力搖晃著布魯斯，「布魯斯，醒醒！我要成為叔叔了！叔叔耶！」

　　迪克沒有停下來。「你有孫子了！活生生的！抱的到！」即使平常他是冷靜的迪克．格雷森AKA布魯德海文守護者夜翼，他興奮的時候誰也沒辦法讓他閉嘴。

　　震驚、激動、接受、興奮、感慨、情緒化。感動的六個階段。迪克現在還在第四個。

　　所以布魯斯把迪克撥到一旁。他不想面對第五及第六階段的迪克。

　　雖說他也沒有比較好就是了。

　　「傑森、我很高興，」布魯斯開口的力道顯得艱難。「你願意讓我參與。」

　　「對、當然。」傑森十指攪成一團，咖喀作響，與當年做錯事受罰的孩子如出一轍。

　　「布魯斯我──我有事情要跟你商量。」放鬆您的臉頰，老爺。就是這塊、您做得很好，但如果能同時放鬆額頭就更好了。他想起老管家的悉心指導。

　　「我想你知道了（傑森瞪了提姆一眼），我的身體不是很好，醫生也說我該好好休息。」

　　「我想、保護這個孩子。我……」

　　氧氣濃度好像突然大幅下降。

　　呼吸困難。

　　「當然。」布魯斯躊躇一下，最終還是把三個人都圈起來。「大宅隨時為你敞開，傑森。」要知道為了這個時刻他跟阿爾弗雷德還有迪克練習了多久，特別是語氣跟表情。「我們都歡迎你。」

　　傑森不認真地掙脫布魯斯的懷抱，最後放棄掙扎。

 

9\. 　四個月

　　窄小的螢幕上蜷縮著一隻白色的小知更鳥。

　　小小的心臟跳動著。

　　強而有力。

 

10.　五個月

　　達米安還在努力適應自己複雜的情感。

　　他既想挑釁傑森又不敢輕舉妄動，因為阿福給他上關於懷孕的課程，特別強調懷胎十月對母體與嬰兒的各種風險，並稍微誇大流產的可能性。

　　達米安才不會承認自己被嚇到了。

　　即使已經過了兩個月。

　　我才沒有為了陶德特地留一份剛出爐小甜餅。不，在邊邊角角貼防護套的不是我。我只是想殺時間才去找陶德玩牌看書看電影的。

　　還用了諸如此類瞎扯蛋的藉口開脫。

　　也純粹是因為好奇跟寶寶說話的──「寶寶聽力很敏銳，隔著一層皮膚也聽的到。但我想你還是別說了，以免出生以後感染你的壞脾氣。」「沒有人的脾氣會比你還糟，陶德，我偏要跟她、或他說話！」

　　「太慢了，德雷克。」他絕對不是為了傑森在凌晨三點半站在客廳抱著胸迎接提姆。「你這個蠢鴨子。」

　　「晚安、或是我該說早安，提摩西少爺，您跟布魯斯老爺真是越來越像了──我是說不好的方面。」提姆意味深長地瞪著達米安，他也不甘示弱瞪回去「當然我也譴責過達米安少爺了。」

　　「抱歉，阿福，出了點事。這個禮拜傑森怎麼樣？」

　　「不好。」達米安搶先回答。

　　阿福饒有興味地看了他一眼，淺淺的鞠了一個躬。「好了，為了照顧少爺們的第二天，是到了該休息的時候了，我想達米安少爺可以跟您詳細報告。歡迎回家，提摩西少爺，晚安。」

　　目送阿福上樓後達米安才繼續。「陶德一直在喊痛，卻又不跟我說是哪裡，而且晚上睡的不好、起來的很頻繁。」他頓了一下，「他前天突然吐得非常嚴重。」

　　說實話，傑森虛弱的樣子真的不多見。那個臉色蒼白倒在地上的陶德，沒人想見到。

　　「你怎麼會知道？」

　　「他晚上起來很吵。」

　　「恩哼。」

　　「你的臉還是一樣蠢。」

　　「彼此彼此。」

　　當他們在盤算著要怎麼攻擊對方時──又不能攻擊的太過分。家庭規矩。──外頭傳來餐具碰撞的聲響，他們默契地同時看到對方的蠢臉，然後衝向廚房。

　　要是發生什麼意外怎麼辦！？

　　「傑森／陶德！」

　　「幹嘛？」人在廚房的傑森不知道提姆跟達米安為什麼會在一起，也不明白他們幹嘛大叫，更無法理解的是兩人狼狽喘氣的樣子就像打了十回架一樣。「你們他媽、咳（要戒掉髒話才行。一切都是為了教育。），你們在搞什麼？」

　　才幾個禮拜的時間，提姆看傑森的肚子又更大了。微凸的下腹讓傑森必須扶著邊緣小心拿取上方櫥櫃的新餐盤。

　　「「我才要問你啊！」」

　　「看不就知道了。」標準的你們是智障嗎的眼神。傑森手裡握著平底鍋，食材隨意擺放在料理台上。達米安一臉茫然看向提姆，不出所料對方也沒有比較好。基於好心，傑森又加了解說。「我餓了，你們這群白（idiots）、傻瓜（Silly）！」罵到一半的詞被硬生生轉成一個既不親密也不可愛的暱稱。

　　「還不快坐下？你們真當自己還是鳥寶寶和蝙蝠寶寶要人餵嗎？」

　　沒人聽話。

　　提姆接過傑森，並把他扶回旁邊的高腳椅；達米安接過傑森手上的餐盤和食物，用漂亮的刀工把火腿和小黃瓜切片。剛熱好的平底鍋抹上薄薄一層油，白吐司表面微煎焦黃，是漂亮的外酥內軟。他在三片吐司上鋪上一層起司，起鍋，按順序把火腿、黃瓜片與另一片塗著鹹花生醬疊好。

　　「你早該休息了。」達米安的語氣中透出毫不掩飾的自豪，如同完成了什麼創舉──端上三個漂亮的三明治或許算。「我真不敢相信你還沒學到教訓。」

　　「我又不是什麼玻璃娃娃。」

　　凌晨四點，他們三個坐在餐桌上吃著早餐。

 

11.　六個月

　　「你確定沒問題？」

　　「當然可以，我現在就要。」

　　「可、要是傷到你或孩子怎麼辦？我怕──」

　　「提摩西。」傑森捏住提姆的兩片嘴唇。「我、現在、想要。」

　　讓人閉嘴的好方法，永遠用不膩。

　　「再吵我就自己來。」

　　「我以前從來不知道孕夫可以這麼火辣。」提姆咕噥。

　　這大概是提姆最溫柔、也最戰戰兢兢的一次。

 

12.　七個月

　　「嘿，小傢伙，我是迪克叔叔！現在這隻手是你的阿姨──嗷！」

　　「別加阿姨，太老了！」芭芭拉抗議。「嗨，寶貝。」

　　「天，長好大喔！你們應該早點把我們叫回來的。」史黛芬妮調整著螢幕角度，讓卡珊德拉也能看見。她戳戳傑森的肚子，「嗨，我是小黛。」

　　「聒噪的女人！」達米安咋舌。

　　「你講過最多話，你才聒噪！我是第一次耶！」

　　「達米安。」布魯斯表達不同意。達米安撇嘴怒瞪著。

　　「我……可以嗎？」傑森點頭示意，布魯斯強忍著躍躍欲試的表情讓所有人發笑。他貼上光滑的肚皮，好像可以感覺到輕微的律動。更大的可能是，那是來自他自己的手。

　　小小的生命。

　　好小好小。

　　來自生命的動力。

　　「他……剛剛──」

　　「對，踢了一腳。挺有活力的。」

　　「真的假的！？我也想被踢踢看！」

　　「哼，你想的話隨時有人願意，格雷森，不用等陶德的孩子。」

　　布魯斯感到無限的優越感。

　　整個晚上就他一個人有摸到胎動。

　　所以達米安跟提姆並沒有戳破他們已經摸過的事實。

 

11.　八個月

　　「嘿，寶貝。我是你爸。」

　　「對你爸爸好一點，別老是嚇人。」

　　「你知道因為你老是搞假動作*，我們都睡不好了。」

　　凌晨兩點，提姆輕輕貼著傑森的肚子說道。

（*假宮縮：又稱無痛性收縮，並非生產宮縮，是胎兒在練習出世時的宮縮動作。發生時間不規律、強度不大，會感覺到腹部刺痛或子宮抽蓄。）

 

12.

　　產前課程的內容是最近達米安的嘲笑目標。

　　直到有一天傑森把他帶去一起上課。

　　達米安整個人都不好了。

 

11.　九個月

　　不管過了多久，迪克總是記得。

　　傑森喜歡窩在窗邊的沙發上看書，或躺或趴或坐。一下午就能看上三、四本。除非是訓練，不然中途打斷他還會生氣。

　　有時候他回來的夠早，也會陪傑森看上一兩本。

　　春季的午後舒服的令人發睏，鳥兒啁啾婉轉，隨著生命氣息的風而至，在飛舞的嫩綠色窗簾間徘徊。

　　和煦的陽光暖暖打在沙發邊。

　　他本來想先換下制服再去看看傑森。

　　當年那個喜歡在沙發上枕著書本呼呼大睡的男孩如今睡得挺直，頭歪在靠墊上似乎不是很舒服，手上的書已經謹慎放到一旁，不再像之前那樣扣在頭上或壓在肚子上了*。

　　最近因為小傢伙迅速成長的關係，傑森常常腰痛水腫胸悶喘不過氣，做什麼都不舒服。也是，帶著一顆大球到處跑能舒服到哪裡去。想到身體裡所有臟器都被擠壓的感覺就是一陣顫慄，太可怕了。

　　但是，寬鬆的孕婦裝下隆起美麗的弧度伴隨著酣眠的節奏起伏。

　　令人想哭。

　　迪克抹了把臉，決定叫醒傑森並冷靜一下。

　　著涼就不好了。

　　不知道何時而來的提姆拉住他，手上拿了條毯子。

　　可惜他們才剛幫傑森蓋上他就醒了。

　　「午安。」日光為提姆的臉打上柔軟的陰影。關節分明的指節撫過肉感的臉頰。

　　迪克自覺地退出。

（*孕婦有可能會有呼吸困難的問題，所以不能把書壓在臉上或肚子上。另外睡得挺直也跟孕期腰痛有關。）

 

12.　分娩

　　「啊啊啊啊──！」

　　傑森的吼叫穿過兩層門透了出來，提姆不用問也大概可以猜測情況了。當然，他現在全身上下無一不狼狽，塞車到一半就衝下計程車，用生平最快的速度一路狂奔到醫院，也不怎麼有力氣開口問護士。

　　坐在櫃檯的護士們表示理解。

　　「先生已經進去十五分鐘了。」年長的護士開口，她用睿智的皺紋成功阻止提姆繼續喘氣。「請問您要進去參與生產過程嗎？可以安撫一下孕夫。」

　　「我……」

　　「很多伴侶都會選擇進去。」她補充。

　　「操他爸的！這個該死的小王八羔子到底要不要從我的肚子裡滾出來──！」

　　「我想還是算了吧。」為了不要讓孩子出身在單親家庭，提姆忍痛拒絕。這麼充滿殺意的怒吼，他八成進去就會被揍成蜂窩了。

　　「提摩西．傑克森．德雷克－韋恩！給我滾你媽的進來啊啊啊啊──！」

　　他剛剛說跑到醫院是他生平最快的速度嗎？不，事實證明極限是可以突破的。

 

13.

　　「我當初為什麼沒有一槍崩了你的老二！」果然提姆一進去就被傑森掐著領子破口大罵。「我她媽為什麼不這麼幹！」

　　「這只是比喻。」提姆向醫生及助產士解釋。他們只是淡定的點點頭。每天都有幾個生產時情緒特別激動的要脅要幹掉自己的伴侶。一點也不奇怪。

　　「先生來繼續，吸吸吐、吸吸吐。」

　　「看到頭了。來，跟著我的指示……現在，屏氣，用力！」

　　「該死啊──！」提姆覺得自己被握著的兩隻手要爛掉了。

　　「很好。孩子快出來了，再來一次，用力！」

　　「王八蛋啊──！」老天，他已經好久沒看到傑森流這麼多血了。「或是現在一槍崩了你的屁眼，感受我現在有多他奶奶的痛！」

　　「等、你現在有帶槍？！」

　　「廢話你這個白癡！我他媽隨時隨地都帶著槍！*」

　　現在醫生跟護士恐慌了。

　　提姆看到所有戴著乳膠手套的手相當明顯地抖了一下。

　　「不、那也是比喻……」

　　話講起來他自己都沒底氣。

　　為成為好丈夫，貢獻雙手吧。手沒了可以作假的；老二沒了，攸關未來的幸福啊......。

（*進產房前必須把衣服全部脫掉換成方便醫生助產的病人服，傑森其實不可能帶著槍。）

 

14.

　　響亮的哭聲貫徹之時，產房所有人都軟癱了。

　　終於，生命不再受到威脅了。

 

15.

　　傑森虛弱的躺在床上，精疲力盡，一個字也說不出來。

　　提姆替他擦著汗，一聲也不敢吭。

　　年輕的小護士抱著清乾淨的孩子雀躍著，「恭喜！是健康的女孩子。」提姆接過襁褓中孩子。

　　無法承受生命之重。

　　他湊近小小的胸口，彷彿可以聽見傑森的心跳聲殘留。辛苦的十個月晃眼就過去了。

　　已落下的淚做結。

　　他帶著孩子到傑森面前。「傑，看看，是我們的女兒。」

　　傑森睜開沉重的眼，盡最大的力笑了。

　　「這他媽就是老子懷了十月生出來的猴子......」

 

END.


End file.
